The instant invention relates to cymbals and the like and more particularly to a novel cymbal sizzler construction which is usable in combination with a conventional cymbal element to provide a sizzle effect in the sound produced upon the impact of the cymbal element.
The use of cymbals as percussion instruments is widely known in the musical arts. In this connection, there are certain instances in musical composition where it is desirable to produce sounds having loose vibratory sizzle effects which are superimposed over conventional cymbal sounds. Sounds of this character have heretofore been produced by either utilizing a sizzle cymbal comprising conventional cymbal element which has been permanently modified to provide sizzle effects or by utilizing a device known as a cymbal sizzler in combination with a conventional cymbal element.
The most common type of heretofore known sizzle cymbal construction comprises a conventional cymbal element having a plurality of apertures therein adjacent the outer periphery thereof and a plurality of rivets which are loosely received in the apertures so that the metallic heads of the rivets rest on the upper surface of the cymbal element. When the cymbal element is impacted with a drumstick or the like, the vibration produced therein by the impact causes vibratory engagement between the rivets, particularly the heads thereof, and the cymbal element to provide a sizzle effect. Sizzle cymbals of this type, however, can only be utilized to produce sounds having a sizzle characteristics and cannot be utilized to produce conventional cymbal sounds. Hence, a sizzle cymbal of this type represents an additional instrument which a drummer must purchase, transport and store which results in substantial additional expense and inconvenience.
Several sizzler devices which are usable in combination with conventional cymbal elements have also heretofore been available. Devices of this type have generally comprised an elongated arm which is attachable to a support stand for a cymbal so that when it is used in combination with a cymbal element it extends substantially radially outwardly from the center thereof, and a metallic sizzler element which is attached to the outer end of the arm and which is positionable in engagement with the cymbal element. Accordingly, upon impact of the cymbal element, vibratory engagement between the sizzler element and the upper surface of the cymbal element is effected to produce a sizzle effect. Devices of this general type representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to THOMAS, 3,009,379; ROSS, 3,141,370; and GARVEN, 3,677,127. While the devices disclosed in the above patents are all operable to produce sizzle effects as above described, they bear very little structural or conceptual similarity to the sizzler construction of the instant invention which represents a substantial improvement thereover as will hereinafter be made apparent. Hence, the above patents are felt to be of nothing more than general interest.
The sizzler construction of the instant invention comprises an elongated chain which preferably comprises a plurality of loosely interconnected hollow spherical metallic balls elements and means which is attachable to a support stand for a cymbal for positioning the chain so that it overlies at least a portion of the upper surface of a cymbal element. Accordingly, when the cymbal element is impacted, the chain vibrates on the upper surface thereof to produce a desired sizzle effect. In this connection, when the chain is embodied as a plurality of loosely intereconnected hollow spherical ball elements, the individual ball elements independently bounce slightly on the upper surface of the cymbal element to produce the desired sizzle effect.
The sizzler construction of the instant invention has several advantages over the sizzler devices of the prior art including those disclosed in the above mentioned patents. Specifically, it has been found that the sizzler construction of the instant invention produces longer lasting more delicate sizzle sounds than the sizzler devices heretofore known. Further, the sizzler construction of the instant invention is easily transportable, it can be manufactured at a substantially reduced cost, and it can be used in combination with a conventional cymbal element of virtually any type or dimension to produce effective sizzle sounds therefrom. The sizzler construction of the instant invention can be embodied with a variety of different chain types and chain lengths and it can be adapted to overlay only certain areas of a cymbal element whereby the sizzler construction can be modified to produce different types of sizzle sounds as desired. Further, in the preferred embodiment of the sizzler construction of the instant invention, the chain element thereof can be easily moved to a nonengaging disposition relative to a cymbal element wherein the cymbal element can be used to produce conventional cymbal sounds without sizzle effects.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a novel sizzler construction for use in combination with a conventional cymbal element.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a sizzler construction wherein a chain comprising a plurality of interconnected metallic links is overlaid on the upper surface of a cymbal element to produce a desired sizzle sound therefrom.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a sizzler construction for producing improved sizzle sounds from a conventional cymbal element.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.